How We Became Gred and Forge
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Sometimes mistakes happen


How We Became Gred and Forge

"Boys" yelled Arthur Weasley, "What is all the racket."

"Sorry Dad"

"Can't hear you"

"It's too noisy"

"And we are kind of"

"In the middle "

"of something"

"And can't stop"

Fourteen year old Fred and George took turns saying each line until the last which they said together.

Arthur sighed, "How much longer will you be?"

"in 5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Then an explosion rocked the entire house.

"Ok Dad"

"We're done"

"Should be quiet"

"For awhile now"

Molly yelled up the stairs, "What in the world was that?"

Arthur replied, "Just the Twins Molly. They're fine, and promise to be quite for a while."

Arthur walked down the stairs shaking his head.

The door he had been standing at opened and a red head stuck out looking around.

"He's gone." George said. "Good idea having that explosion cover us saying that incantation."

"My ideas are always brilliant" Fred replied.

"Yea, like that one last week? My backside is still black and blue." George said.

"The idea was brilliant, the follow through had some problems." Fred said.

"Whatever", George said, "Now this is a brilliant idea, what will we call it?"

"Duh, Canary Cream," Fred said, "You eat the cream and transform into a huge canary."

"Brilliant, how long should they last this time?" George asked.

Fred thought for a moment and said, "I doubled up so it should last about five minutes this time."

George said, "I have a packaging idea. We make them look like a cream fill éclair. Mix a few on the tray with some real éclairs."

"Brilliant, ok my turn to test and here we go." Fred said. He took a spoon full of the cream as George readied his note pad. Fred licked off the cream and turned into a Fred sized canary. George jotted down the start time and started making notes.

George said, "Say something."

Fred opened his beak and a few squawks came out, George continued with the notes and asked Fred to do a few other normal tasks. George looked at his watch, "Ok if we have it right you will molt in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

And all Fred's feathers fell to the ground, "Excellent. Ok, what phase are we in now?"

"We just finished phase 13 and I think we can check off phase 25, we have a good name. We have reached phase 14 and 15. We need to know the shelf life and start the packaging." George replied.

George scooped up half the cream and put it into the storage container, wrote the date and time on the side then placed it on the shelf, "We're going to need to nik a few pastry shells from Mum."

Fred picked up the "Idea" note book and sat down, "I was just thinking while in canary form and remembered last year when Lee got the flu. Remember how he couldn't stop throwing up?" George nodded, "Well I think we need a product that will make you throw up for a few minutes, just enough to get out of class then clear up so we can have a pleasant hour or two pranking."

George thought, "Yes, this could be a whole range of stuff to let you skive off class. Nose bleeds are always good for an escape."

Fred thought, "Diarrhea?"

George said, "Could be embarrassing besides you'd have to change clothes after."

Fred said, "Just a stomach ache then."

George said, "But with sounds if we can, gurgling and stuff. Faking a stomach ache is easy; making it sound real will be the convincing part."

Fred smiled, "Pee puddles. We don't get our clothes dirty but the Professor will send us to change."

George scrunched up his nose, "We'll have to think on that."

Fred frowned, "Well I don't hear any genius spouting from your mouth."

George said, "I'm thinking. "

It was quiet for a while as the each thought. It wasn't long until they heard their mother yelling that dinner was ready.

George said, "Finally, all this thinking makes me hungry." The twins each grabbed a jumper and threw it on as they ran down the stairs.

Part way through the meal Ron look at George and said, "Pass the potatoes will you Fred."

Fred said, "Why don't you ask George he's closer?"

Ron laughed, "That won't work your wearing jumpers that Mum made."

Fred looked down at the G on his jumper and George had a F. They both started to laugh and George said, "Well Gred it's a good thing Mum puts our initials on our shirts, I forgot who I was."

Fred said, "Too right Forge."


End file.
